Skin Deep
by International-Wonderland
Summary: A teacher who is prefect with her organized life will have her world invaded when she gains another student in her class and all the things that come with the girl. That includes the child's father. A dangerous problem has surfaced, she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have not abandoned my previous stories but I had an idea and if I don't post this story I'll forget it XD **

**This is my very first story where My OC has no powers, no ulterior motive to hurt Gru's family, no full covering piercings, no dyed punk hair or anything of that sort. She is also the only adult OC I have who is not married with children nor has children or a husband. She's just a woman living life. I hope you will still enjoy the story. This also my first romantic story.**

The sun was breaking its way through the morning sky, and people have started preparing to leave for their tedious jobs with overly demanding bosses breathing down their necks. A person has to make a living and dealing with one person on a daily basis for a good wage is better than nothing.

Tying her old sneakers, she quickly grabbed her keys on the kitchen counter. Looking around the living room hoping that nothing would be left behind as she went on her morning run, a smile went across on her face. Her dark brown eyes spotted a huge black Newfoundland stretched comfortably along the rug near the unlit fireplace.

"Come on boy I need you to walk with me." Rubbing the dog behind the ear he jolts up at his owner's action.

Snapping the thick leash onto his collar she guided him out the front door with her. Locking the door, she jogged down the steps. The neighborhood she resides in was more conservative and quiet but somehow she always had a little bit of paranoia when it came to walking in the mornings but she's a teacher and wouldn't have the time to exercise, with the grading and preparing assignments of all kinds for six different blocks. By the time she's done, whatever strength is left is used for sleeping.

Breathing in deeply.

'_Peace and quiet.'_

"Hey girl! Wait up." A voice shout out in the distance.

The woman kept jogging as if the voice never occurred.

"Dre, I know you can hear me, stop so I can catch up." Voice was filled with irritation.

The woman addressed as Dre stopped.

"Well hurry it up Tony; I don't have much time left." Tapping her shoe against the ground in an impatient manner.

A woman with dark blonde hair in many small individual braids tightly pulled back in a high ponytail, she didn't have a dog accompanying her like Dre. Her pale skin was flushed pink from the intense running. Though she must have been immune to feel anything physically, because Tony looked as if it wasn't affecting her body at all.

Both of them traveling at an average pace down the sidewalk began to converse about their work.

"Dre you have no idea what is it like being an English teacher in high school for a bunch of horny teenagers." Tony huffed in disgust.

"True but it is no picnic for me either!" Raising her voice a little.

Snorting at her friend, Tony shook her head in disagreement. "You are an English teacher for seventh graders. Comparing twelve and thirteen year olds to people who are sixteen and seventeen is hardly something to complain about." Dre rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, let's talk about something different besides those children of ours." Dre sighed.

"Like what?" Tony engaged the conversation further.

"I don't know, how about your weekend, how did that go?" Dre questioned as she kept her eyes forward.

"Went out with my boo and got me _some_, just like what you should be doing." Shooting her eyes to the side.

"Not this again." Dre exclaimed.

"Yes this again." Tony slowed down a bit to the point that both women were just walking. "No offense honey, you really need to get out more, you are not a shy college student anymore, be spontaneous and grab life by the reins and ride."

Dre placed a thick lock of hair behind her ears as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay" inhale "I am pretty sure that" exhale "Half of what you just said was insulting" inhale "And the other half was implying that I should do something" exhale "That we both know I won't do." Stretching out her legs on the pavement Dre swiped warm sweat from the middle of her forehead.

Her watch clearly showed that she needed to get back home immediately. The quick run around the neighborhood was enough to get her by for the day.

"Dre I know that you like to be by yourself but don't you ever have yourself wondering what life would feel like if someone was there with you?" Resting her chin on her knees, Tony took a swig on her water bottle.

"I am perfectly fine with my life." Slouching her shoulders some more. "I don't need someone to tell me every day that they love me, I love myself enough not to worry about such things. Plus I have Damian to be by my side." Rustling her dog's head as he happily panted from the jog.

Tony's brows furrowed. "Damian is a dog and he cannot _provide _what a human man can." Dre quietly sneered under her breath at her obvious point.

"I can _provide_ for myself, and what is this sudden burst of trying to get me laid?" She said while folding her arms accusingly.

"I just thought maybe you wouldn't be so uptight with your life, if you just relieve of this big cloud of sexual tension that is hovering around you." Tony said truthfully.

'_I do not have sexual tension.' Dre thought with much uncertainty. _

Tilting her head back, Dre felt her long dreadlocks brush against her tank_._ "Last time I listened to you, three of my dates ended up being duds and the fourth guy had mommy problems." She sucked on her bottom lip; the last guy was a nightmare.

"He sought you out for mothering?" Tony's green eyes lit up with a little curiosity.

"No" Her dark bronze skin redden with blush. "He still lived with his mother." She said with embarrassment.

The fellow teacher laughed at her friend's misfortune.

Keeping herself from narrowing at the blond she quickly stood up. "Well Tony I am glad to have entertained you for this moment; I really need to get back home." Dusting off her dingy gray sweats she helped Tony up.

"Yeah I have to do the same. Oh! The ladies and I are going out for drinks and you are coming with us." Pointing a wine colored fingernail in Dre's face.

"Excuse me I have stuff to do. So go out and have fun with Cheyenne and Yolanda." Dre said as she was put off by her friend's pushy demeanor.

"Okay what the hell? What do you have to do on a Friday?" Tony did not let Dre get a word out "Exactly, nothing. Besides grading and planning which by the way you can get done while the kids are working-a matter of fact don't you have a planning period? Do your work there. The only thing you do is read those erotic romance books in your spare time. Instead of reading about sex you need to start having it. I mean, don't you find it a little sad that fictional characters have more of a sex life than you do?" Dre's eyes winced at her.

"You had to go there." She stated coldly.

"I went there, because it's true." She snapped back as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So." Tony's voiced off.

"You are coming with us." She stated it as her final answer.

"I'll be there at eight." Dre sighed deeply.

"Make it seven." Tony sharply spoke.

"Fine." Dre said, getting irritated.

"I will be there at seven." Stating through clenched teeth.

"Great, I _will_ see you there." Tony smiled approvingly before jogging off in the opposite direction.

Watching the woman run off. Dre glanced down at Damian.

"Don't give me that look. She's not walking all over me…it's just the diva in her. It has been that way for years and-what am I doing? I don't have to explain anything to you." Dre huffed down at the large dog.

Damian responded with a snort.

"Let's go home." She quietly said.

Dre wasn't in the mood to jog back to the house, walking felt better. Her mind was still on Tony's words about her getting out and living life. So far she is happy with what she has now and the only person that can see that is herself. Why ruin a good thing with something so unnecessary?

Walking through the neighborhood, she didn't take in much of the scenery everything is the same. From the ivory picket fences to the fresh cut grass and perfectly colored two story houses. Her house was no different and she didn't care, originality went out the window when the new millennium reared its ugly head.

Then, there was one house.

She never went near that house. Not that it scared her, though it did make her uncomfortable. Which why she had stayed to keeping her walks on the opposite side of the street. Dre does not know how or why a person would go through such great lengths to make their house so intimidating but it is very clear that whoever lives there does not want to be bothered by others.

**OOOooooOOOOOooooOOOoo**

Dre watched as three girls traveled out the door. They seemed to be arguing with the older brunette trying to resolve whatever was going on. She shook her head in disapproval, that's one of the many reasons why she has held off so long with having sex. All it takes is for a condom to break and then she'll be stuck raising kids for the rest of her life. Children are a wonderful option to obtain but not mandatory.

It wasn't long till this tall, pale and very distinguish looking man came out of the door. His expression was unclear to Dre, she stood there watching him clear up the conversation that was going on between the black haired girl and the blonde. Though it was quite funny to watch this man trying to calm three females that are over powering the situation with different stories of their own, she has to get dress and head off to school to calm the nerves of her own students.

A loud bark erupted from Damian, Dre's fears flashed in front of her. The girl's and their father figure gazed at her. The youngest girl chimed about something Dre couldn't make out. Before she could restrain her pet, he dashed off towards the family.

"AHHHhhhh!" She yelped as the concrete met both of her knees.

Falling smack dab on the ground with a broken leash tightly secured in her right hand. Dre carefully picked herself up. The sound of a grown man's yell made her eyes widen. Damian had jumped on the dark clad man and amusingly enough he had caught him with ease. The dog's weight took a toll on him, because he fell to the barren yard instantly.

"Be glade he's a jumper and not a humper." Dre said softly before smirking.

Taking a shaky breath she looked to see if any cars were coming. The close was clear. Limping towards them, Dre smiled uneasily.

"I'm sorry; he's just a people person." She said while pulling the gentle giant off of him.

"Dat doseen't give you a right to let him do vhat eever he vants." Dusting himself off he glared the woman, she was trespassing on his property.

"I don't. He ran and the leash broke. I wasn't my fault." Dre rose an eyebrow at him.

It was just a simple mistake. No one got hurt.

"Eet is. Eet shows dat de owner has poor leedership over der animal. Der fer et shows dat he can doo vhatever he vants." He said with boredom in his voice.

Now some stranger was talking down to her. First Tony, now this guy. She made a bad choice in deciding to take that morning run.

"A dog runs and jumps. That's how they are, you know how dogs are." Dre eyed Damian who sat by her side joyfully.

"Ah-uh…unless der deed." He smiled and gave her a smug look.

Her body had tensed up.

'_Did he-I know he did not just threaten my dog!'_ She screamed in her head.

"That's wasn't funny at all. That's cruel and evil. You're a horrible person." Dre turned to Damian and held onto his collar for dear life while keeping her eyes on the man.

He didn't find her body language threatening. His only response was a blank expression as he watched her travel back to the other side and start to run down the street. Until he knew she was gone, he went back tending his children.

Making her way back home. She prepared to leave with a quick shower and putting something casual on. Stepping in the kitchen, Dre noticed a red blinking dot on her answering machine. Pressing it she lend against the marble countertop.

Tony's voice was on the other end.

"Hey Dre, I hope you get this message before heading out to the middle school. We have jury duty today. I'll come pick you up around eight." The second beep notified her that the message was over.

"Ugh, again with this jury duty." She complained loudly.

At least she has some time to kill to grade papers. She moved away from the countertop but crashed to the floor. The ground shook vigorously like an earthquake. Her ears popped at the loud mechanical noise. This has happened so many times that she just picks herself up and go about with what she was doing.

When Dre first brought the house her first experience with the sudden movement was terrifying. Now it started to become aggravating but not once has she looked out the window to see what it was. She claimed that it is some kind of advanced steamroller. That is the story she choose and that is the story Dre will stick with. After all how dangerous could that thing be?

**A/N: I have made many DM fan fics but for some reason I have never made one about a teacher. I hope you like Dre. Tried not to put too much info on her, just enough for you to get a distinct visual of her. I do not own Despicable Me or its characters, I only own Dre and any other OC that features here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback on how the fic is going :)**

**OOO**

Opening the door with what little strength she had left. Jury duty went a lot slower than usual and there wasn't much here to do, seeing how school had ended two hours ago. Shoplifting, that's all she had been called in for. What a waste of a good Friday morning and afternoon.

" Just to let you know the ladies night thing today will be different." Tony loudly announced from behind Dre.

Dumping her keys on the rack near the kitchen, she ran a steady hand through her dreadlocks.

"How different are we talking here?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"We are bringing boyfriends, dates and husbands." Tony shrugged as if Dre's current martial position didn't faze her.

"Well that defeats the purpose of _'ladies'_ night." Dre shrugged.

Walking towards an old brown leather couch seated in the middle of the living room. She had to watch something to get her eyes away from Tony for the moment. Nothing but bad news and infomercials, great, just peachy!

'_Take a deep breath and maybe, just maybe. You won't lose it and strangle a bitch.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well I guess I can't go. Seeing how none of those things apply to myself." Dre smirked.

Tony pursed her lips together with that damn cunning grin like she knew Dre was going to weasel her way out of the dinner.

"That's been taken care of. He's sexy…sort of along the lines of the shy type...blah blah blah blah."

Dre had blocked her out once more. She does this shit all the time, another blind date just ready to explode from this head on collision she calls a friendly outing. Friday's are her day to read and relax. She can't do any of those things if she is constantly breathing in cheap cigarettes and choking on poorly made margaritas.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not doing it, not today, not again, not ever."

The blonde look at Dre and took small cautious steps towards her.

'_Oh dear, she's being self-conscious.'  
_

"Dre, you are being nervous. You always do that when I set you up with someone." Tony patted her shoulder.

"Can you blame me!?" She shrugged her hand off of her shoulder in disgust. "The guys you pick out for me suck and have problems."

"And you don't." Tony hissed at her.

Dre's lips formed into a tight line.

"Not saying that you suck but come on everybody has problems including you. Let's make a list shall we? Hmmm, how about your inability to get close to anyone because you have a hard time with a relationship not because you can't commit, you just don't know how to start? Or how about we talk about you using your dog as a means to substitute the presence of a man. Whether you like it or not; an animal is not the same thing as a human being and the communications between the two are not the same. Okay, kids. I can understand why you don't want any but trust me at your young age, many men want children and their can be a great guy out there but I am sure you will turn him down because he wants to bare children with you. So, you know I can go on and on but I'll stop here. Now will you consider going?"

Sitting there listening to her Dre just wanted nothing more than for her friend to shut up. She knew Tony enough that when she wanted something to go her way, that she will make it so.

"Okay I'll go, under one condition." Dre held up her index finger.

"Shoot." Tony leaned over the couch smiling.

"If I don't like this date, you are to never suggest me going out ever again. I don't want to hear another whiny compliant out of you, you are to leave me the hell alone when you go out with the girl's and finally you are to leave me to my sexual frustrated cloud and romance books."

Dre folded her arms as she awaited Tony's answer.

She looked as if she was thinking way too hard and was on the verge to popping a blood vessel. "Deal." Shaking her hand, she giggled.

Good, now that ordeal is settled, Dre got comfortable on the couch. Flipping through channels none of them caught her interest. Only infomercials, reality TV, talk shows and sports…god did she have to end up with five different golf channels? It's like those days where you hate a song and try as much as you can to get it out of your head, only to have that very same song playing on the radio and have music videos of it on your TV.

This is like one of those morbid days.

Her brown eyes darted to the window, watching little droplets of water cascade down the glass. She mentally cheered, maybe she wouldn't have to go through with that stupid bar date. Strumming up a party in her brain, her fingertip gently pressed the button…directing them to the news.

_**We are giving a news update on the missing relic from Mongolia. After police searched the village's area, nothing could be traced. No signs of fingerprints, footprints or other DNA sources that can help catching the perpetrator.**_

"Who would go through such lengths for some golden totem?" Dre said, as she narrowed her eyes at the picture shown on the screen, "it looks like something you'd get from a kid's happy meal only bigger…"

"Dre, I don't think that's a totem" Tony moved closer to the screen, "it looks like a flute…" squinting, she saw the tiny hole on the item, confirming her assumption, "yep, that's a flute, and I don't even think it's golden, looks painted to me but—you know, without actually seeing it up close, I could be wrong."

The two stared at the news announcement for a couple of minutes before Tony grew bored. Taking the remote, she flipped through a few channels, ignoring Dre's, _'what the hell'_ and disgruntled moans. It landed on some gross Bachelorette show—yeah, those shows were the guy looks just as plastic and creepy as the woman.

Dre's nose scrunched up as her friend giggled at the men, commenting on how attractive they are with the dreadlock counterpart shrugging _'eh'_ this just made the blonde narrow her eyes.

"Okay what the heck was wrong with that guy? He's an Adonis…"

"He looks way too much like Thor." Dre shivered as she watched his muscles pop against his white shirt—it didn't do much for _'covering'_ . Men who remind Dre of those comic heroes she used to read, it bothered her a lot. It's like how men go ga-ga for Barbie doll looking women, eh, to them it's a plus. This is just not right.

"What about him?" Tony's manicured index finger went sailing in the direction of a skinny brunette with green eyes and a—killer smile, no literally!

"Hel-lloo, _Dexter_" Her eyes lids lowered as a playful smile ran across her lips, "what woman wouldn't want those pearly whites gleaming back at her—right before he puts her severed head in a box"

Tony side glanced at the television, her upper lip curved inward.

"Maybe you're right about this dude."

As they enjoyed the little nitpicking for fun, the doorbell rung throughout the house. Dre rolled her eyes; she just can't get an ounce of peace. Opening the door, three girls stood on her porch wearing raincoats, the taller, older girl of the three; wearing a light purple raincoat, tipped the hood back, her smile didn't falter.

"Umm yes, what do you want?" Dre seemed to be the only one shocked out of the bunch; she glanced down at the nametag on her shirt, "Margo?" she clarified her identity.

Before the brunette could answer the teacher, the littlest one hopped up and down with that dreaded candy bar in her tiny hands—oh no, she knows what this meant. The little girl's light blue raincoat is tiny white unicorns with rainbow manes; printed all over, bounce up and down. Her hood fell back revealing a messy long ponytail, soaked from the rain.

"Fundraiser." The black haired girl chimed in.

The girl's attitude is quite contagious, because Dre found herself smiling, "I didn't even know your classes are having a fundraiser."

"That's because, her classes aren't the ones doing it." Margo's smile lengthened.

Dre's dark brown eyes lingered towards the only concealed person in the group. Wearing a pink raincoat with light pink stripes on the sleeves, her blond hair poked out from underneath and her blue eyes tried darting away from Dre. Whispering something along the lines of, _'she's going to say no.'_

"It's Edith's; she was too chicken to ask you so we came along." The little one spoke suddenly.

"Shut up, Agnes." Edith hissed through clenched teeth.

'_That's her name, Agnes.'_ Dre glanced down at the beaming child, _'awe she's too cute.'_ Her smile grew bigger with each little giggle.

"Well it's the truth." Agnes pouted back, puckering her bottom lip at her sister.

"She's right, Edith." Margo gave the stubborn blond a side grin, though it slimmed down, "and don't tell her to shut up, that's mean."

Dre's left eyebrow twitched in irritation as she felt an argument arise from the three of them. Leaning on the doorframe, she wondered how they found her house—randomly, that's the logical answer. Knowing these fundraiser events, kids are going door to door. Since no children lived in her neighborhood; most of the inhabitants are elderly or young couples, just starting off and haven't made a child yet.

Then you have people like Dre—single, romance book reading, lone—ahem, okay. Point is, there are those whom are enjoying the single life.

"How many?"

"Uh?" Edith's hood fell off when she craned her neck up at the _'short'_ adult.

"How many do you need?" Dre asked while watching the blond count her fingers and shrugged.

"As many you can buy." She smiled slyly, ignoring the disapproving glare radiating from Margo.

"Edith that is not how you do business—and you wonder why I used to handle the cookie counts, back at Miss Hattie's." She harshly whispered to Edith, in returned she grunted a cold _'hmph.' _Dre is itching to go back inside, the warm air from the heater is being let out into the chilling rain.

"I'll go get my wallet." She muttered as she went back inside.

Well, for some odd assumption the little one thought that was some kind of invitation to come in, because Dre watched as black haired blur zoom from in between her legs to the couch, where she heard Tony about to cuss but caught herself quickly.

"Sweetie you can't just come into a stranger's house." Dre spoke with a shocked expression.

Obviously her words didn't make it to Agnes, because the minute she spotted the large dog drooling happily on the floor, she wrapped her small arms around the cuddly Newfoundland. Damian didn't mind, he enjoys the attention given to him by his owner and strangers; with her scratching his ears, his tail wagging energetically.

Dre left the child to the playful canine, though Tony stayed put to supervise. Once returning to the other sisters, Margo looked embarrassed, while Edith slipped her hat over her face, like some ski mask—if it had holes in it, for the eyes and mouth.

"Damn" Dre whispered in a low tone as she appeared with her wallet.

"Okay I'll buy five bars."

"Really? Cool" The blonde's lips curved in a satisfied smile, "that will be $14.00…each."

The price nearly made Dre choke; her brown eyes widened in disbelief at the smiling girl. Her fingers stayed frozen on a ten she was about to pull out, "but—that's a lot for a candy bar; _what's in it gold!?_" she whispered the last part to herself.

Pulling out a couple of bills, she handed it to the joyful blond.

"Yes, now my class will surely get that pizza party" turning on her heels about to walk out the door; Margo grasped her by the shoulder and muttering something in her young sibling's ear, Edith looked over her shoulders, "thank you."

"Anges! Let's go" Margo glanced at the small child playing with the huge Newfoundland, "dad's waiting outside to take us to ballet and the rain is getting worse" the growling sounds of the wind smashing against the roof, made Anges sit up with a startled expression.

Dre stared at the open front door; her left brow twitched a bit in irritation. Wet leaves began to fly into the house, damping the polished floor and wetting a small part of the living room carpet. Her frown did indeed warm up when the saw the girl named Agnes kiss her dog on the top of the head before saying goodbye.

"Okay Edith let's g—Edith!" Margo exclaimed with a disapproving frown on her face.

"Can you buy some chocolate bars?"

Dre couldn't help but smirk; now Tony is being hassled to buy bars and the dirty expression the blond was sending her only made the smirk on her face grow in satisfaction.

"Well of course she'll buy some bars…five just like I did."

"Now wait just second, Dre!"

"What?" Dre's brown eyes relaxed with a grin to match, "helping the educational system is what we teachers do best…"

"By dishing out 70 bucks!" Tony's emerald eyes darted back at her friend in a glare.

Dre folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes."

"If that's the case why don't we just buy the kid a pizza, so if her class still loses she still gets what she wanted in the first place…"

"Cool I get two pizzas!" Edith said looking at Margo slyly, "and you said I would need your help."

"Edith leave her alone, obviously she doesn't want to buy any bars." Her older sister sneered.

"But she's about to give me a pizza" she adjusted her hat, "and she did bring up a good point. Even if I lose, I still win."

The two young adults were clearly in their own world of arguing.

"You cannot give her a pizza…"

"Dre give me three good reasons why? Because it looks like giving her the reward is easier than going through the whole process. Plus the girl gets a whole pizza, whereas in the party she'll only get a slice."

"Okay I'll give you three" lifting up her tan index finger she pressed her lips together, " one, it's unfair to the other kids…"

"How so?"

Dre continued with a scowl on her face, "two, that's cheating, Tony!"

"No it's not, you paid and contributed, so she didn't cheat and to answer your first reason which is invalid…it's not unfair to the kids, because they won't know…" Tony glanced over to Edith, "she's in elementary school, different district from high school and middle."

"That doesn't change anything and thirdly…"

"Eet will ruin her appetite fur dinner."

"Exactly" Dre nodded, "it will ruin her—wait, what?" she looked up to see a towering figure by the front door entrance.

The fact that he didn't move from his spot only made Dre and Tony's emotions stand on edge. But the three girls stopped whatever they were doing; Agnes ran over to him calling him by his parental title. Dad. He graced her with a warm smile, picking up the tiny child before frowning at the two women.

"Gurls what are you doing? You shouldn't be en strange people's houses."

Dre lifted herself out of her chair, "don't act like we invited them in on purpose, Agnes saw Damian and started playing with him…"

"How du you know dere names?" Holding Agnes closer to his chest, now giving her an expression of disgust.

"They said their names to each other, what did you want me to do? Hold my ears while they talk." Dre scoffed.

The tall man waved his hand at her dismissively, "I don't have time fur dis—gurls leet's go…"

Dre's almond shaped eyes widened dangerously as fear washed over her face. Her brain began to register the man's appearance; the long grey and black striped scarf is a new add-on. His dark blue eyes held so much animosity towards her as his thin lips held a strong hold on the frown he dished out to her.

"What a minute—you're the man that threatened to kill my dog!" She pointed an accused index finger at him.

"En you're dee woman dat called me a horrible person." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't have called you a horrible person if you hadn't threatened my dog—all because he jumped on you" she shifted her weight against the countertop she's leaning on, "it's not like he was trying to maim you, he's just really affectionate."

The dark clad man rolled his eyes; taking her words as nothing but utter nonsense.

"Dat doesn't excuse you…"

"Why are you lashing out at me as if I planned this to happen?! I didn't invite them in. Your daughters came to _my_ door selling candy bars—if anything…" Dre bravely marched up to the father, who stayed perfectly still at the doorway, "you should be thanking me" her glare matched his with intensity.

Deep down Dre cursed mentally for her extreme lack in the _Department of Height_. Standing five feet to his six feet, she had no choice but to crane her neck up at him. But it didn't cease the fire molting in her eyes. Her day went from bad to worse when she now came face to face with the same person she encountered hours ago.

"Thanking you, vhat fur…"

"I contributed by buying five of your daughter's school bars." She furrowed her arched brows at him.

"Five?" he looked at her with disbelief, "you du know dey aur fourteen dollars each?" he then shifted he gazed to Edith; smiling with triumph.

"Yes…I do now and the seventy dollars in her hand is proof enough" Dre placed her hands on her hips, "so if you don't mind taking your kids and leaving I would really appreciate it" she pointed to the door with her thumb.

"Come on dad, we've bothered her enough" Margo peacefully came in between the fuming adults.

When the young brunette spotted Edith harassing Tony once more; after the whole pizza idea has been denied, she was about to go over and move Edith away from the bored blonde lady. Margo saw Tony pulling out some money; she didn't buy five but instead two. She was actually impressed that her sister earned $98 dollars in one setting and when added with the rest of the earnings from other houses, Edith may have solely won the party by default!

Edith's smile matched her father's, who had watched the whole thing. It gave him something to do instead of dealing with the dark brunette glaring at him.

"We can go now." The pink clad blonde announced; her face brightened with accomplishment.

Neither of the arguing adults said anything. The man took his three daughters and exited the house, while Dre closed the door. Sighing as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she can finally resume relaxing.

"So…" Tony's curious green eyes darted over to her friend who began rubbing her temples with a sharp hiss seething from her clenched teeth, "what's the deal with you and juggernaut daddy over there?"

Dre said nothing as she looked through the blinds seeing the car still parked in the driveway, the lights flashed on. Her eyes locked on the vehicle, it didn't even look like a car…it reminded her more of a tank if anything.

It's when it started to move that had her heart pounding. When the car moved those same tremors erupted beneath her feet, causing her to almost lose balance. Gripping the windowsill for dear life, her big brown eyes shrunk into two small dots. The car then blasted off like a rocket down the street.

Inside the house Dre fell flat on her butt while Tony had been thrown off the toppled over couch during the take-off. Damian walked over happily licking the side of his owner's face, while she glared at the cracked window.

"What the hell was that?" Tony said in a muffled voice; trying move her long hair out of her face.

"His car." Dre stated as she shakily got up, only to fall back down on the carpet.

"Easy Dre, your mind may have repaired from the shock but your body hasn't—give it a few minutes."

Dre shook her head in agreement.

"Now back to my question about that man—you got some kind of history with him?" Tony smirked.

"Eugh!" Her face scrunched up in disapproval, "get your mind out of the gutter, it's not like that. Damian and I walked through that neighborhood all the time, it's just this unfortunate moment, the residents actually were present—Damian saw the father and ran, breaking the leash in the process…"

Dre went on and on about how he accused her of not having full control over her dog.

"I can't believe he jumped on him" Tony looked at the giant dog as he wagged his tail begging to be petted; reaching out she gladly scratched behind his ears, "then again, he is a lover of company…you raised a great dog."

"I did" Dre exclaimed with a grin across her face, "but he shouldn't have threatened to kill my dog" she scowled deeply at the scene that continued to play repeatedly in her brain.

"I agree, he shouldn't have said that and I don't blame you for getting angry—but there's not much we can do about it, just keep Damian away from him."

"Hmm, yeah."

Feeling the aftershock ride out of her system, she stood up, "Now I have to replace the window his car caused…" she felt the need to pull on her long dreadlocks and scream.

"Calm down, we'll go down to the home department store; replace the window and everything will be fine."

Tony watched her friend retrieve the keys, "no need, we'll take my car—it has more space for the window."

The two ladies locked up before heading off to their destination.

**Xx**

"Dad, why did you threaten to kill that lady's dog?" Margo raised an eyebrow at her father.

"I don't know, enstinct from experience with my neighbor's dog." Gru spoke with a deadpan expression.

Margo shook her head but that smile could not be hidden away, "you know she probably thinks you're evil…"

"I am."

"Of course you are, dad." Margo said with a bright smile, most of it shown to humor him.

"I can't believe I was about to get two pizzas." Edith chuckled when she walked side by side with her sister.

"That defeats the purpose of a fundraiser, Edith" Margo looked at her with half-lidded eyes, "teamwork."

"Yeah but that lady made a point."

"That lady just wanted you to leave her alone, so she wouldn't have to buy anything."

"Yeah but she still bought candy."

"After the pizza suggestion was declined by dad" Margo thought quickly; pressing her lips in a _'hmm'_ position, "plus I think dad's presence had something to do with you getting the money from her."

"I didn't notice, I was just trying to get her to buy the bars while dad and that other lady with brown hair started arguing."

"Who was arguing?" Agnes chimed in between the two older siblings.

Margo filled the young one in on the conversation. Agnes never liked to be left out of talks, especially when it involved her sisters.

Going up the stairs, Agnes gazed at Margo, "what were they fighting about?" she didn't notice Margo grimacing for a second; Edith had the same expression.

"Nothing." Both older girls said in unison.

"They were fighting about nothing?" she didn't seemed to be at all convinced.

Margo shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know how adults can get…"

"No—no I don't" She said cutely.

"Oh, Agnes." Margo gave her an uneasy smile.

Entering their room; Margo made a beeline for her backpack. Digging through she found what she needed, "I need to tell dad about this…"

Edith made a grab for the letter, "Ooo, it's a letter from school, I bet you did something bad" Margo snatched the letter out of her grip, "hey!"

"I already know what's in it, Edith and it's not bad" Margo walked out the room after putting on her normal clothes as opposed to her ballet gear, "it is good news."

"Yay, good news" Agnes cheered sweetly as she followed behind Margo with a skip in her step, "what is it?"

Looking over her shoulders, Margo smiled, "you'll see" it was all she said; leaving the young girl pondering what the news might be.

"Can I have a hint?"

"No, Agnes."

"Just a teeny one?" She emphasized her point by making a small gap between her index finger and thumb.

"Nope." Margo beamed, waving the letter haughtily in her hands.

"Well then hurry up and tell dad so we'll know what's in it" Edith muttered under her breath; though it was loud enough to catch Margo's attention.

Margo quickly shot her sister a catty glare.

Going into the kitchen, Margo watched her father making dinner. The smell of spaghetti noodles being cooked almost made her forget what she came in here for, "hey dad, I have a letter I need you to look at."

"Vhat du you need to show me, Margo?" he gave her his undivided attention.

She handed the letter to him, "it's about my current English class" as his eyes became bigger; so did her smile.

Gru scanned the letter over and over; Margo explained.

"It's an advanced English class, the Principle at my school said that I could take the class due to me not being challenged enough. I just need your permission…Omph!" Margo was caught off guard by the bear hug her father surprisingly gave her.

"Ov course you have my permission, oh Margo I'm so proud ov you" Gru placed Margo back down on the floor, "I'm proud ov all my daughters."

Three minions whom were helping Gru in the kitchen; surrounded Margo with congratulatory hugs.

"Awe, thanks guys" Giving each of them a hug, "didn't I hug you already?" she smirked at Dave, trying to get back in line for another, right before getting popped in the back of the head by a slightly taller minion.

"By the vay, who ez your teacher?" Gru asked; returning back to stirring the noodles.

"The name should be down below" her brown eyes searched the bottom of the letter, "oh, here it is...her name is…"

**OOO**

_**Lois Andrea-Marie Benitez**_

Dre felt pleased as she finished writing out the check; handing it to the clerk, she quickly processed the exchange. Both ladies left the store; happy that they found a replacement with the correct measurements.

"I think you should wear a dress…"

"No, Tony. I'm wearing jeans and a pink turtleneck…"

"But that's what you have on right now." Tony sneered.

"That's right; I'm not getting dressed up for a date that might turn out to be another dud."

Getting into the car Tony began trying to work her magic on convincing Dre to at least put effort into the dinner evening. Dre just rolled her eyes in response.

When they made it home, Tony was still talking!

"Dre I can go forever…"

"Hey as long as you do it while helping me with the window—I do not care." Dre opened the door.

_**Xx 30 minutes later xX**_

"See, told you we could get the window on." Tony smirked at her exhausted friend.

"Changing it was a lot harder than I thought." Dre wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

Tony laughed until a bright red infra light kept blinking from a small box on the kitchen countertop, "Dre, you have a new message on your machine."

"Oh, thanks."

"No prob" Tony waved her politeness off, "you listen to that while I go through your closet and see what you'll be wearing for the outing" she ran upstairs.

"Wait—I said no dressy tonight" she shouted over her shoulders; but knowing Tony, she's probably pretending to not listen. Walking over to the answering machine she pressed the button.

_**Lois? This is Richard; I know you have jury duty today so I hope you get this message, before you go out with Tony. Which by the way, I hope this date isn't a dud like the last four. Ahem, anyways; a student of mine will be transferring from my Standard English class to your Advance Class, her name is Margo Gru. I think you're going to adore her, she's very sweet. Anyways if she shows up to your class, Monday, you'll be well prepared. Also you'll have to meet with her father, you know…standard parent-teacher meeting. Come by tomorrow to pick up her files. I hope you got all of this, later Lois.**_

'_Margo Gru, that name sounds familiar'_

"Then again I have two Margos in my class; one in second period; and the other in fourth." Dre said to herself.

"Dre! Was that Richard?" Tony's voice boomed downstairs.

"Yes."

"Well come up here and tell me about it—you can tell me while you try on this dress you bought but never wore."

Dre growled as she stomped up the stairs, "why is it whenever I say something against what you like; it goes through one ear and out the other?"

"Stop complaining and get in here—trust me you'll like this dress."

"Well yeah I'll like it, I bought it." Dre stated as she walked into her bedroom; the first thing she saw was the dress Tony held up with a sly smile; wiggling the garment side to side in her grip.

"Sooo…" she trailed her voice off, already knowing what the answer will be.

Dre sighed in defeat, her long dreads, now out of the high ponytail she left the house in; when they went to the department store; now swayed against her hips as she moved towards the dress, "fine, but if this fails…"

"I know—I know, Lois" Tony cunning smile turned more genuine, "I promise, I'll never bring up the idea of dating ever again" she placed her hand over her heart, "now get in the bathroom and try this on we have hours until tonight and with your picky attitude we are going to need every minute of those hours."

"Give me that." Dre took the dress from her friend and went into the bathroom.

"Oh you have to tell me what Richard said."

"I'm getting a new student, Monday, so I have to pick up the files for her, tomorrow." Dre's voice bounced off the bathroom walls, "from what Richard told me, she's a nice girl. I'm kinda excited to see her and her father; it's always nice to see new students coming into my class."

"Hmm yeah…I wonder what the father will be like."

"I won't know, Tony, until I setup a parent-teacher meeting with him" Dre said; stepping out of the bathroom, "I'm sure he'll turn out to be a nice man."

Tony grinned, "That's the spirit, now back to important matters" she looked the dress over once more.

"I thought that was the important matter?" Dre blinked confusingly.

"It was—the current important matter is your life…"

"What's wrong with it!?"

Tony leaned against the large dresser, "you don't' have one" she chuckled at the sour expression Dre gave her, "but after tonight, if all things go as plan—you will."

**OOO**

**A/N: I finally decided to jump back on this story. After seeing the trailer for the sequel I'm very much motivated to continue this fic ^U^**


	3. Chapter 3

Dre didn't know how in the world Tony was able to convince her to wear a dress—not that she had anything against being formal. She just felt that the point of wearing one to a blind date is unnecessary. Of course in return Tony would call her a sourpuss; again, don't get her wrong, she has nothing against dresses, depending on the style, she has a fondness for them. The one Tony picked out first was thrown back into the closest, the weather just wasn't appropriate for it. Cold and rainy does not mix well with a cocktail dress and pumps.

Opting for something warmer, she stepped out of her bathroom wearing a gray long sleeve turtle neck dress that stopped above her knees, black sheer hosiery underneath and gray ankle boots; she crossed her arms at a beaming Tony, "happy now?"

The young woman clasped her hands together, "uh, yeah I am" she ignored the peeved glare her friend shot at the blonde, "you really look like you're going out on a legit date."

"I thought I _was_ going out on a _legit_ date—No wait!" Dre's voice lifted, accentuating her sarcasm, "I thought this was supposed to be a night with my girlfriends…"

"Dude! Lois stop whining and for once be excited about this; I actually met this guy through my husband…trust me you are going to love him."

She was going to say something along the lines of her date but sighed and just stared at her with half-lidded eyes, "You are the only one who calls me Dre; don't you think we're a little old for nicknames?"

The blonde twisted a chest length strand of hair around her finger, "let me guess—no" she smiled warmly at the middle school teacher, "we grew up together, from the playpen to the sandbox" she playfully wrapped her arms around Dre's shoulders, "through thick and thin, the Italiana and the Filipina."

"That's sweet, really it is" she stated while prying Tony's arms off of her, "however you are only half Italian—your mother is Venezuelan and I'm only a half Filipina, my father is Brazilian…"

"Dre!" Tony's green eyes scowled at her; her lips sucked into a teeny tiny frown, "_silenzio_, do not nitpick when we are sharing a heartfelt moment."

Dre rolled her eyes buoyantly, "_hindi ko nitpick_" she responded as Tony walked passed her.

"Well come on, I wanna get there before traffic starts to backup."

Cutting off all the lights in the house; after giving Damian a swift kiss on the forehead, "_huwag mag-alala_, sweetie I'll be right back" her words soothed the whimpering dog. She exited the house…waiting to indulge in the boring evening.

OOO

The rain didn't settle; in actuality it had gotten worse by the time they reached the bar. Tony drove through the parking lot; upon finding a space close to the front entrance, "perfect, we rarely get a space close to the doors."

"I know; the fact I won't have to carry your drunk ass very far, is pleasing" she added with a smirk.

Tony took the open opportunity to kick her in the right shin with the heel of her stiletto, "ouch!" Dre stopped too sooth the soon-to-be bruise burning in her shin, "_Ikaw asong babae_, that hurt!" she hissed while glaring at her.

Tony simply clicked her sharp heel against the wet concrete sidewalk before stomping over to the dreadlocked woman; tending to her _'wound'_, "_smettere di lamentarsi_, it's not that bad" she grabbed Dre effortlessly by the wrist, "leave it alone—it's gonna bruise regardless."

Dragging themselves in to the table in the back without telling the waiters of their arrival, they sat down happily or in Dre's case she carefully sat down as not to bump against Tony's needle heeled shoes. Plus Dre only had a small smile on her face; for polite purposes, mentally she was still itching for some ice to put on her shin. Normally this would not work in any restaurant but for them it is an exception…for two major reasons. Everyone here knows the ladies as they are always the main ones creating such a loud comedic fuss over anything a person can imagine; and the second reason…the Bocelli's owned the restaurant.

Tony's husband's family owned the place—so it had its perks.

"What took you so long Cheyenne?" The blonde lifted an arched brow at the group of couples coming towards them but began to part in different directions; leaving one figure making a beeline to their table.

Sitting down across from them; a woman wearing faded skinny jeans and a black velvet coat that traveled down to her waist; smiled gleefully at her friends, despite the frown on Tony's face. Her dark brown eyes shifted uneasily underneath the blonde's stare, "I was stuck in traffic—what's your excuse for being late?"

Tony opened her mouth to speak.

"Same thing" Dre butted in, "though Tony insisted I dress up for this _blind date_ she set me up with…even though I don't need it…" she glared at the accused.

Tony rolled her green eyes in discontent, "Oh shut up—I'm doing you a favor…"

"I didn't ask for any favors—if I wanted a love life I'd put more effort into creating one."

"Well damn, and here I thought those past dates was your effort…"

"Don't be a bitch just because I don't agree with what you're doing." Dre snapped.

Cheyenne knew Tony means well when she does things for her friends but the woman can be way too abrasive and comes off as being pushy; with someone like Lois; that formula can last but so long before an explosion erupts. Thankfully this isn't that moment; just another argument between two friends. Cheyenne can see why Lois is mad.

Dre waved at her, "hey Cheyenne" taking notice of the raven haired woman's nonexistent position in the conversation, "where's Yolanda; Henry—and your husband, Thomas?" she asked suspiciously.

Cheyenne grinned nervously, "well, Thomas couldn't get off from work early enough to make it. So he won't be home till midnight…"

"And Yolanda and Henry?" Tony lifted a brow.

"Oh—they just didn't want to come this time" she smiled at Dre, "but they wish you the best of luck with this guy."

"Damn, Cheyenne why didn't you call us?"

"I did Lois, but you had already left. And Yolanda called at the last minute to tell me about her not showing up" she lifted her lips slightly hoping her smile would encourage her friend; even she knew it wouldn't, "at least I'm here."

Tony smirked, "yeah, at least you'll be here to witness this miraculous moment in Dre's life."

"Excuse me…since when has a blind date marked the golden moment of my life?" her facial expression showed offense, "I thought becoming a teacher to great students; marked a great accomplishment."

"That's not what she meant…"Cheyenne's foot instantly connected with the ankle belonging to Tony; the young woman hissed violently at the remotely shy lady, "right _Tonya_" she addressed the blonde by her legal name, "that is not what you meant" she glared.

"Yeah" she adjusted her leg so her friends wouldn't try and take another jab at her person, "we all know you wanted to become a teacher and when you did; we felt overjoyed. Though I do point out positively…" she nodded towards the dreadlocked brunette, "that if she motivated herself she can land a man; and she shouldn't rule out, having children, for obvious reasons" she ended her sentence with a charming smile.

Feeling her hands covering her face; her frustrated growls were not muted, "why do you bring that subject up? Not even my mother nags me about children."

"Well she should" she flipped her blonde locks over her shoulders, "you have great experience with your younger family members; heck, even when I became an aunt" she pressed her hand to her chest; green eyes widened with a playful shock flashing across them, "the baby took to you…you, Dre! Not me."

"So what, the baby just didn't like the way you were holding her—like she had some disease. Babies like to be held close; not dangling in your hands because her aunt is too afraid she'll spit up on her; which by the way, she ended up doing."

Dre held her index finger up as she continued.

"Before you come up with some poor excuse to back up your reasons for me to reproduce; you're not so bad with kids, yourself; your niece warmed up to you and now you are her favorite aunt…"

"I'm her only aunt."

"That is beside the point—tell me Tony" Dre's eyebrows lifted, "why haven't you and your husband discussed the topic of children…"

"Because I don't want them" she huffed conceitedly; taking a sip of her wine she traced the body of the glass with the edge of her fingernails, "and risk losing my beautiful figure—feh, no thanks."

Dre narrowed her eyes.

"And yet you have no concerns towards how I feel about losing my figure, gee thanks."

Over the next five minutes, the ladies sat in silence. Dre's throbbing in her shin had settled down; tapping her high heels on the floor her boredom became prevalent on her features, "how long am I going to wait for this guy, I have papers that still needs to be graded and a parent teacher meeting I need to schedule."

Cheyenne frowned slightly, assuming the meeting is negative, "what happened?"

"Oh! Nothing bad happened, I'm getting a new student Monday. So far that's the best thing that happened to me today" tiny stressed lines could be seen under her eyes.

Tony filled Cheyenne in on the rotten events that occurred. From jury duty to three random children showing up to Dre's doorstep and then proceeded to barge into her friend's house just to sell candy from a fundraiser; and then their dad came to get them—Tony didn't exaggerate on describing the man as intimidating, it's the truth. Dre did stand up to him despite her tiny stature but she could tell the pinay mix was scared to death of him.

She wouldn't blame her, because Tony felt a dangerous vibe from him.

'_I wonder if he's killed anyone before'_ that's the question buzzing in their minds.

"Oh and get this, he threaten to kill her dog!" Tony hissed in a harsh whisper.

"Damian?" Cheyenne gasped in shock, "but he's such a sweet dog" clearly the woman already made a strict note to file this man under _'cruel and unusual'_, "who just random states they are going to kill one's dog just because his kids welcomed themselves into their home without permission?"

Dre shook her head, "well the house encounter was our second meeting; you see, we meet for the first time when I began jogging back to my house and when Damian spotted the man he just dashed off to jump on him…he still accused me of letting my dog attack him."

"Your dog attacked him?"

"If you mean licking his face like it was a wishbone, then yes Cheyenne, my dog _attacked_ him."

Dre thought it was pathetic how a grown man could not differentiate the actions of affection and attack. Damian is a Newfoundland dog who still acts like a puppy, he wouldn't randomly attack people, and she raised a great dog.

A smile appeared on her face when she thought about that little girl, Agnes; hugging Damian. The moment at the time was purely adorable until her father showed up. Children like Agnes, Dre could not be around too much; those are the kind of kids that would make the thought of having children appealing.

Then Edith popped up in her mind and Dre's sunny smile dropped like a rain cloud appearing out of nowhere just to ruin her day. Children like Edith are kids Dre wouldn't mind being near because they will constantly remind her not to have children. However the kid was amusing with her fundraising tactics and when she started harassing Tony.

"Finally he's here" Tony announced to her friends; crashing Dre out of her thoughts on the bald man's children, "Al stop looking in the opposite direction; we're over here."

Dre prepared herself for another disappointment.

Turning around to meet her date; she came face to face with a handsome man with long dark blond hair resting against the middle of his back. His olive complexion made his green eyes stand out. Lifting herself from the chair, she craned her neck at the tall man, he looked no taller than 5'11. The height difference between them made Dre blush slightly.

"Tony, who is this?" Dre questioned—this man couldn't be who she thought he was.

"Oh yes" the blonde stepped in between the duo; with an air of divaness, like always, "Lois this is your date, Alejandro Cortez" she directed her hand in the direction of the man, who studied Dre; intrigued by her appearance, "and Alejandro this is your date Lois Benitez."

Alejandro gave the short woman a gentleman bow, before reaching out, grabbing her hand tenderly; he kissed it, "it's a pleasure meeting you, Lois."

His deep, soothing voice only made the faint blush on her tan face; burn with intensity. Tony and Cheyenne saw the reaction their friend started show towards the man. Folding her arms across the chest, Tony smiled in triumph.

'_Nothing gets a woman's loins burning; than a man with an accent…Dre here is no exception.'_ She mentally chuckled.

True Alejandro has an accent, Spanish to be exact; though it wasn't very thick and distinguished but it is light, like butter. She couldn't stop staring at him. How the hell did Tony snag a man like this for her? If this relationship works out, she'll be in debt to her friend for life, because this is just unbelievable.

An hour later; after everyone finished their meals…

Alejandro saw her observing his every movement. He is surprised about the appearance of his date. Her dark brown eyes never trailed away from him; especially when he spoke. She asked questions about how he met Tony; and it was actually her husband who suggested him to her. The Spaniard thought nothing of it; he's been on plenty of dates with women and the relationship has never ventured further beyond bedmates for a few nights. That is mostly his doing. He's been a bachelor with these phenomenal looks for years; because he learned how to give women an illusion of love without the terminal commitment most try to snag him in.

"So your profession is…" Dre linger off with a confused expression.

"I am a psychologist" his blond brow quirked up, "and you?"

Turning her fork around in tiny circles, on her empty plate; she'd be lying if his occupation didn't intimidate her, "I work as an English teacher at a Middle School in this district."

She nearly tossed her rose colored wine in his face; he had snorted lightly when she said that. Like what she does is nothing compared to his job—okay that may be true on his terms but on hers; she loves her students and wouldn't change her occupation for the world.

"Sorry if my _job description_ doesn't excite you" Dre sarcastically said.

"It is okay, senorita…it's not your fault; finding a job is _difficult_ these days" his emerald colored eyes radiated with such pride it began to make his date nauseous, "there are those who succeed and those who, well settle" it was like that last statement was directed towards Dre.

Her thumb pressed harder against her fork, bending the cheap metal effortlessly as she listen to this man's utter bullshit.

"Excuse me for a moment" Dre got up quickly; bumping her knee against the metal table she bit her bottom lip, sealing the scream she wanted to so badly, let out.

Cheyenne saw the distress on Dre's face, "I'm going to see if anything is wrong with Lois" the raven haired woman dashed off leaving the two blondes alone.

A good five minutes passed, before either one of them spoke.

"What the hell was that, Alejandro?" she stabbed her salad right before aiming her fork at him, "you insulted her" chomping down on the poor cucumber angrily, she sneered, "pig."

Placing his wine glass down he glared at her, "when your husband convinced me to go on this date, I expected someone completely different from what I saw."

"Elaborate, Al."

He sighed, "okay, but before I do" his green eyes flashed dangerously at her, "stop calling me Al…"

That did nothing to strike fear in her eyes.

"Pfft, you insulted my friend; I'll call you whatever I damn well please."

She smirked when the man sunk into his chair with a grunt of disapproval, "well go on" she urged him.

"She's too brown for my liking; I like my women more on a paler side; lighter hair and eyes; now if she has light eyes and dark hair, I will make an exception. Your friend here…" he gestured towards the hallway leading to the ladies restroom, "she's tan, her eyes are way too dark for me to even become mesmerized by them; round and doe like eyes are most beautiful and her hair" he stopped short, "I can't even comment on it because it's so indescribable."

"_Ella es una mujer extraña_" he muttered in Spanish; running his long fingers through the strains that dangled in front of his face.

Tony frowned ferociously.

"She isn't strange; her natural hair is wavy and those are dreadlocks, anyone can have them…"

"Why would they?"

"That's their style."

The blond man shook his head in response, _'que no es atractivo'_ he noted mentally.

Gritting her teeth; she went digging into her large expensive purse, _'what a jerk! I'm going to have a serious talk with my hubby when I get home…this isn't the Alejandro I remember'_ pulling her checkbook out; her scowl remained on her features, "this date is over."

"Why?" he shrugged, "obviously I'm her preference, even though she's not mine it would be rude of me to just send the woman on her way without compensation" his thin lips curved up, "it's the least I can do for her."

The fury in Tony's red face died when she felt a tense presence behind Alejandro. Looking up to see who the figure was, her heart sank.

_**OOOO**_

_Right when she was about to thank her friend for setting her up with a man who might actually give her love life a nice spin—boy was she wrong. She had to excuse herself just so she wouldn't be tempted to hit the man._

"_Lois?"_

_Cheyenne's voice bounced off the empty stalls of the ladies room._

"_How could someone like that turn so mean in an hour tops…haven't I been through enough crappy relationships; I deserve a good one" Dre splashed cold water on her face, hoping it would reduce the redness in her face._

"_You do" she placed a delicate hand on her shoulders, "but be thankful that you found out how much of an egotist he is" her comforting words didn't do much._

"_Well I'll finish this dinner with him, hopefully we'll find some kind of common ground in whatever topic we bring up; because career is certainly not one of them" she smiled weakly._

"_That's pretty noble of you to do—not letting him get the satisfaction of ruining your night." Cheyenne complimented with a wide smile._

_The two women opened the door and made their way towards their table. Dre's footsteps began to slow down along with her friends._

"_When your husband convinced me to go on this date, I expected someone completely different from what I saw…"_

_From then on she stayed put…standing no more than three feet away from the man. Neither Alejandro or Tony noticed their presence until…_

"_It's the least I can do for her…"_

_**Xx**_

The stiffness in her body eventually relaxed; Dre wasn't sure how to deal with a situation like this. She could be mature not let his idiotic preferences get her down; or she could do something else to make him think twice before saying nasty things about her. He agreed to go on the date! If the man was as smart as he thinks he is; he should have asked for a photo.

Alejandro's eyes followed where Tony's laid target on; turning around he came face to face with his _date_. How long has she been standing there?

"There you are" he gave Dre a smile; covering up the uneasiness he is feeling at the moment.

"Hn" Dre narrowed her eyes at him; walking around him she took a sat in her chair with an air of modesty; taking the menu she called their waiter over, "I'll have a chocolate cake with white icing—what would you like" her brown eyes gestured over her menu to Alejandro but quickly went to her friends, "ladies" and smiled.

Tony smirked, "give me a chocolate sundae" she then tapped her French tips against the menu, "and put it in the biggest glass you have" she nodded to Cheyenne with a sly wink, "you're up."

Looking at the various options she settled on having apple pie. When the waiter asked if that was all; Dre nodded, yes. She purposely ignored the expression on her so called date's face. But Tony didn't.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked.

"You didn't even ask what I wanted."

"Well did you want anything on the dessert menu?" Cheyenne shyly, chimed in.

"No" he snorted, "those items are nothing but sugar and fat that cause…"

"Alright, shut up; you didn't want anything." Dre snapped.

His green eyes lifted at the corners. No woman has snapped at him like that. The thought of her being offended by what he said; flew over his head, seeing how he never stopped for a second to consider her feelings.

When their dessert came, Cheyenne ate her pie in peace; camouflaging herself out of the conversation Dre and Tony engaged themselves in. All budding affections she started to have for the man; died and to them this isn't a date anymore; of course, Alejandro didn't get the twisted memo.

Tony joyfully took her white wine and poured it into the sundae; creating a whole different type of beverage.

It took thirty minutes for them to clear their plates; the dishes weren't that large! They took their time on purpose. Tony still paid for the dinner despite Alejandro's act of _'generosity'_ to pay for it.

"No thank you, I got this" She replied in disgust.

"I agree…you _contributed_ enough to this night." Dre snarled.

Leaving the establishment with various thoughts on how the dinner went; none were on a positive note. Tony wobbled a bit before Dre took her arm and linked it round hers, "you just _had _to keep adding wine to your dessert?" she stated with a playful grin on her face; Tony getting drunk is not an uncommon sight and Dre is use to it.

At first it bothered her, years ago; now, she simply entertains herself by listening to her friend babble; her husband's going to have one fascinating adventure home once he picks her up.

"You sure you're okay with taking her?"

"Yeah, Cheyenne; head on home" Dre placed a long dreadlock behind her left ear, "I'll be fine."

She waved happily at her raven haired friend as she disappeared in the still crowded parking lot. Proceeding to go to her own car so this nightmare can officially be over; she dumped Tony in the back seat; buckling her up; she ignored the cold rain soaking her hair and outfit.

"Wow, for a teacher you drive an impressive car—no wait that's Tony's" Alejandro commented snidely.

Dre slammed the driver's door to the BMW X3, "I don't know what your problem is with me…no wait I think you made that clear with your rant of preferences—which I will like to state on my behalf, you are not my preference, if anything you are far from it" she stomped closer to him; he looked down at her through half lidded eyes and a smartass smirk on his lips.

"Tell me more" he soothingly said.

The files of her new student flashed in her mind; she had lost her cool for a moment. She has to get a good night's rest and dealing with this man is only going to mess up her sleep, "I would like to…really you have no idea how much I want to but I have a life, for which I am grateful you are nowhere included" she opened the driver door; glaring at him, her full lips parted as she placed her hands on her hips, "plus your cheap cologne is nauseating me."

"Of course it is, _dar'ling_" He spoke tauntingly.

Turning around, he walked away from her. Many of those associated with Dre learned quickly never to turn their backs on her; especially when she is heated and has a strong hate for that person. Taking her right boot off; turning it around so the thick six inch heel is facing the back of his head. With perfect aim, the shoe collided with it. Sadly this didn't make him go down on the wet cement like she pictured, but it did make his low ponytail bounce.

Alejandro turned around to see Dre already pulling out of the parking lot, "That was for compensation" she grinned, "it's the least I could do" she then frowned darkly.

The large black car zoomed out of his view.

Holding the shoe in his large hand; he gazed down at it, ignoring the pain in the back of his head; he chuckled warmly, "I knew my words would get to her" he didn't let the rain soaking his suit bother him; it wasn't his most expensive.

'_Such a little woman with so much spice'_ His suave voice echoed in his mind.

_**OOO**_

The next day the sunlight graced the Benitez household; birds chirped excitedly outside; making the Newfoundland alert. Damian sat at the end of the queen size bed, containing a tiny woman snoring loudly at the front; her left leg dangled pathetically off the bed. Her hip length dreads hung all over her body like a rope curtain. Getting in by eleven last night, she barely had the energy to undress herself for bed; dumping Tony in the guest room; she passed out for the night.

The buzzing sound of her charging cell phone stirred her awake. Her thin arm popped from out of the covers, grabbing the phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Lois, its Richard… where are you? You should have been here hours ago."

Sitting up in her bed, she yawned, "hours ago?"

"Ah yeah, it's two in the afternoon…"

"What!?" her sleepy eyes awoke with hysteria; jerking her head in the direction of the clock, placed on her dresser; reading 2:23 p.m. she threw the blankets off her body, "ah crap, Richard I'm so sorry…" she quickly put the cell phone on speakerphone; placing it on the nightstand as she proceeded to get dressed.

"It's okay Lois, great news though, the father called around eight this morning confirming his permission on Margo attending your class."

"That's wonderful!" Her voice yelled from the closet.

"I know, so come on by, because I know judging from your late sleep in from last night, you still have plenty of papers to grade."

The call ended after that.

Dre walked out of the bathroom with her makeup done and dreads put in a high ponytail with a few long dreads dangling on the sides of her face, swaying against her belly as she moved. Walking with long strides she didn't want to bother Damian with a smothering kiss; seeing how he finally went back to sleep; she quietly closed the front door…locking it, she got in her car, driving off into the direction of the middle school.

The whole way there she just could not get Alejandro's preferences out of her mind. She knew very well not to let stuff like that get to her; so why is she letting it burrow under her skin like some sci-fi parasite? She blames herself for putting high hopes on that guy.

The up side, she won't be annoyed with Tony's dating antics; the down side, her self-esteem was rattled in the process. Using just her eyes to glaze at her light brown arms, her brows twitched in unison.

'_That jerk wouldn't know beauty if it kicked him in the ass!'_

Parking the car in the space closest to the entrance; she ran inside. The warm air compared to the fall weather outside; heated up her body instantly. She led herself to the main office; a man of average height, in a dark blue sweater and black pants, waited patiently for her.

Leaning his back off the side of the receptionist desk; he winked at the young red haired woman who returned the gesture before taking a call.

With his hands behind his back, he stepped forward; halting Dre from crashing into him, "I have something for you" pulling out a manila folder, he smiled at her joyful grin.

"My new student!" Leaping a few inches off the ground, Dre opened the folder, sucking in every bit of information the file graced her with, "oooh, wow Richard, she's very advanced in her English class" Margo Gru already made a positive impression on the little woman.

"I can't contain my excitement…I'm going to call and schedule the meeting right now."

"Lois, you can use this phone" the red head piped up from her seat; waving the black phone in her hands, "I'm done using it; just had to notify a parent of their child cutting class."

"Anna, isn't this, the fourth kid that had to be sent to the front desk?"

"Yep, and it constantly reminds me of how much I _love_ my job" her sweet voice said with sarcasm, "anyways, come on over and call this girl's parents…"

"Parent" Richard said quietly; running his hand through his short black hair, he shrugged, "she only has a father."

"I wonder if he's a widower." Dre questioned softly.

"Or a divorcee, we have quite a bit of those types of children in the student body." Anna stated with a not so caring gaze at the empty hallway; which comes Monday morning will be filled with loud, obnoxious kids.

Taking the phone from her, Dre energetically dial the student's digits.

After a few seconds of waiting, she heard the receiving end pick up.

"Hee'llo?"

'_That voice! No it couldn't be.'_

Dre distance the phone away from her ear; not seeing the _'what the hell'_ expressions on both Richard and Anna's faces. Inhaling a breath of air; she exhaled when she brought the phone back to the side of her head.

"Hello…this is Ms. Benitez, Margo's new English teacher; I was notified that she has your permission to attend my class…"

"Lolo, sweetie…" Richard chuckled, "he knows that already, just tell him you'll need to set a meeting with him."

Lois pouted at him; mouthing _'shut up'_ which only further the dueling smirks on her friend's faces, "I'm simply letting him know that the message was passed on" she whispered.

Getting back on the line, her nervous smile died instantly.

"Hello…hello!?" Dre repeated _'hello'_ five times, before turning to her cackling friends, "Look what you two Dodos made me do! He hung up on me and now I have to call him back again—great, I'm having another lousy day, as if last night wasn't enough" she shook the phone in her tightly gripped hands.

"I see last night didn't go as planned?"

"No!" she shrieked, "but I'm sure Tony gave you the short version."

"Actually Tony gave me the long, detailed version" he whistled in disappointment, "sorry to hear what happened, Lolo."

"Richard told me everything Tony told him—did you really waste seventy dollars on children's fundraising bars?"

Dre answered with a flushed face.

"Awe, Lois that's a lot of money to waste on a district you don't even teach in…"

"I know, Anna!" Dre hoisted herself on the woman's desk; kicking her skinny legs back and forth as if she was still five, "then again school chocolate is delicious—expensive, but delicious."

Anna rolled her eyes, unconvinced, "pfft don't give me that bull, every teacher from elementary to middle school, knows enough to understand that school chocolate is gross and the only consumers are parents who buy it to please them and people who know nothing about high quality sweets…"

"I'm steel here?"

Dre's attention went to the accented voice ascending from the phone; she held the phone up to her ears…

"Oh my apologies…I thought you hanged up" she said meekly; feeling the heat rise to her ears.

"You sound veery fameelar."

Her heart began to race frantically.

"I hear that all the time, from other parents" she lied; drumming her nails against the desk; she crossed her legs, "I called to notify you that a parent teacher meeting is to be set for…" she trailed off, biting her lip…she knew who this man is and she is not in the mood to see him again so soon, "Wednesday at three…right after school lets out; that way I can meet you and discuss Margo's progress in the classroom so far."

There was a long pause; Dre has assumed he just disconnected.

"Okeey."

Discontinuing the conversation she politely said goodbye.

"Dre, what was that all about? You never act nervous when talking to a parent"

Anna got up from her seat to fix a cup of coffee: Richard glanced over to her…

"Hey while you're over there get me a cup, please" he said with a grin; returning her sights on Dre, he shrugged, "Anna's got a point, ever since you were hired here, you've been great with the parents; I can understand you acting this way when meeting Mr. Gru for the first time but over the phone…eh."

"I'm just overreacting, that's all."

"Why?" he said; lifting his brushy brows, "did _something_ happen yesterday, you seem jittery and…"

"Richard, just drop it, okay—and the same goes for you, Anna."

"I didn't say anything" she whined defensively, "but now that we are on the subject of that disastrous night" she whipped out her cellphone, "I have a solution."

Dre hopped off the desk, "save it, I'm done with dating, it's not like it has brought anything great to my life."

"So you landed duds, that doesn't mean you should quit."

"Anna's right; Dre you are twenty-nine, go out there and embrace the dating scene…"

"Not you to, Richard!"

Dre was hoping that out of all her friends, Richard would be the best candidate to assure her that dating is _'meh.'_ Just enjoy life the way she wants it.

"Hey I'm only suggesting, if you want to stay single it's fine, nothing wrong with it; though most men will find that strong mindset to stay single, quite challenging in an attractive way" he ended with a wink.

"God Richard" Dre rubbed her temples; she knew he was joking, hence the smile playing her lips, "you really know how to make a conversation awkward…anyways I really have to get going."

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks Anna, and you too."

Leaving the school premises; Dre stopped at a red light. Taking advantage of the moment, she flipped open her phone to see over a dozen missed calls; at least ten text messages forwarded from Tony's cell and one voice mail, from her house phone. Closing it, she mumbled things about Tony's bad habit of bothering her when she makes runs.

In the quiet car, a small rumble came from within her stomach. Damn, she didn't get anything to eat before she left. And coffee in the afternoon doesn't seem all that pleasing; well that and school coffee tastes like chalk.

The traffic light turned green.

Seeing the bright Go signal, she drove down the road and made various turns on different streets. Soon enough she found herself at the mall; on Saturday of all days! She just needed to go somewhere to clear her thoughts and she rarely have time to visit the mall, it's nice to treat herself to something, like shopping. Not feeling like going home so soon, Dre came across a bakery; it looked brand new because she's been down this part of the mall before and out of all the stores there has never been a pink bakery. Okay so the interior wasn't pink but the inside…

Opening the door, Dre's stomach growled a little louder, much to her embarrassment. Looking around at the pink and yellow striped wallpaper; her chocolate brown eyes became awestruck; ever since she was a child she always had a sweet tooth; this bakery shall be her sanctuary for beverages and goodies. Cupcakes of different flavors; like yellow, chocolate, white and red velvet, covered in rich creamy icing of every color one can think of, some even doused in sprinkles. Even though it is predominately a bakery; there are other options to choose from. Like ice cream!

Behind the counter stood a medium size coffee machine on the pink and white table. To the right, a tall container with a pink door knob; displayed cool beverages; ice tea, lemonade, a few brands of soda. She wasn't as thirsty as she was hungry; diverting her attention to the purple cupcakes covered by glass display, "wow this place is amazing" she muttered with pure joy on her face.

Bending down to look over the other options; such as doughnuts and brownies; she passed by each one until she came face to with an empty display—well except this one had someone looking over on the other side; smiling back at her.

"Whoa!" Dre backed up.

That was not what she expected.

The person stood up to be much taller than Dre; revealing to be a very attractive woman wearing a teal dress and a pink polka dotted scarf. Her shiny orange hair; styled with a bang hovering gracefully above her eyebrows, with a few side strands hanging down either sides of her face. Her bright smile widened when she saw her customer. Green eyes sparkled with glee.

"I see you are new here" she giggled; resting her elbows on the counter, "the minute you came in and took a look at the place; it's like you died and went to heaven."

"Ah huh—I just came in here to buy a few things—sadly I think I might have to buy every little thing in _this_ store; all the baked goods look delicious." She said truthfully.

"Well then I will have to dub you my favorite customer" she held her hand out, "Lucille."

Dre grinned and took the hand, "Lois."

Lucille took out a box to put all the sweets; Dre decided to order. Chocolate cupcakes with purple icing were the first ones to be picked out; two plain doughnuts with chocolate icing and sprinkles were next. Dre made sure not to go overboard; the fact that these were just baked, the fresh smell practically hypnotized her to buy more.

"We also have candy" she said energetically; gesturing over to the pink and yellow conical shaped lollipop stand with a few pink and white swirled lollipops poking out in various shapes, cylinder, oval and the classic round.

Picking off the only rainbow twirl lollipop in the group; it was hiding carefully between two pink pops on the opposite side of the stand. Lucille chuckled at the woman grabbing for it; the store really brought out the inner child; she hasn't met one person to come in with a sour attitude and leave the same way.

"Okay Lucille, this should be it…"

"Really, you sure; I have this box of truffles, I meant to put on the empty display."

"Truffles!" Dre exclaimed merrily; biting her bottom lip, "hmm, yes, I'll have three to go."

Lucille lifted a medium box; pulling out a tray of a assorted truffles, she gently picked off three and placed them in the box Dre is going to purchase, "is that all?"

"Yep."

Pulling out her wallet, Dre's mid-day has actually lifted on a good note. Sure last night went into a direction she will never experience again; but now that she has found a shop in the mall she is willing to invest in, she can enjoy her treats in peace.

'_This day took a turn for the…'_

"Cool, look at all the cupcakes in here."

"Edith you weren't supposed to walk off like that…"

"Yeah—yeah I know, Margo. But it was boring, dad was just talking to your teacher."

"Well it wouldn't have taken so long had you not tried to push Agnes into the mall's fountain."

"Not my fault she's easily distracted…"

"No I'm not" Agnes gasped, "lollipops!" the candy pops were pretty high up, the closer she got to them.

Dre's legs stiffened when the little girl skipped over to her; she handed the redhead her money. Turning around she tried but failed, to ignore Agnes's hopping up and down, trying to get at the pops, "it's a dollar, Agnes."

The little girl stopped to look up at the woman; her questionable expression turned happy, "hey, you're the lady with the fluffy dog!" her voice caught the attention of both Margo and Edith.

"That's me—uh, don't mind me asking but where's your fath…"

"Gurls vhy deed you run off like dat?"

Dre frowned.

"Nevermind."

Lucille appeared with a check still in between her left index and middle finger, "Yay! More customers" she smiled at the sour looking man, "oh um, Lois I'm having a hard time reading your last name, is it Ms. Benitez with three _'e's_ or two?"

"Loeez Bene—dat's vhy you sondeed fameelar on de phone. Yor Margo's Engleesh Teecher" Gru stared at her nonchalantly."

Dre returned her gaze back to Lucille, "that's Benitez with two _'e's_, B-E-N-I-T-E-Z, sorry if my hand writing is a bit sloppy, I'm kind of in a rush…"

"Oh no problem, I needed it to be confirmed, come again soon."

"I will" Dre laughed happily before facing the tall man; he didn't seem all that intimidating with three girls surrounding him in a Willy Wonka colored store; kneeling down to Agnes's level, "here" pulling out the rainbow twirled lollipop, she handed it to the giggling child.

"What about me?" The blonde perked up beside her.

Dre didn't think the others would want anything from her; going on an educated guess, she pulled out a warm chocolate cupcake from the box; Edith approved of the gift by eating it right away.

Margo glared, "Edith, what do you say?" she eyed Dre who started to get up from her position.

"Oh yeah" she immediately forgot, "thanks."

"Margo you want anything?"

"I can buy hur vhat she vants" Gru stated with ice cold eyes.

"Sorry, just being generous" Dre took a napkin that was stuffed in the box; picking out a doughnut with chocolate icing and sprinkles, she swiftly handed it to Margo, "take it anyways."

"Hey!" Gru snapped; due to his expression being more humorous than dangerous; the woman took no effect to it.

"I will see you Monday" she addressed Margo who began eating her treat, "and I will see you Wednesday, Mr. Gru" she said with a sweet smile.

'_Poot ko sa iyo kaya magkano.'_ She thought viciously

_**Xx**_

Exiting the mall, Dre never thought she'd see those people again. Now she'll have Margo to look forward to seeing in her seventh grade year of the girl's middle school education. The Advance English class prepares the child for high school English; building their skills from the seventh grade.

Returning home; she noticed Tony's car was gone; she guessed her friend decided on going home; when she left the house, the blonde was still dozing away in the guest room. The rest of the day went smoothly; finishing up on another chapter to her romance novel. She turned the lights off for the night

_**OOO**_

"Did you find him…"

"Yes, he fits the profile given."

"Remember what I said; keep in mind he is a villain, restraint is recommended, but with an agent like you, I know you well enough, not to mess it up."

"Oh of course, you can count on me."

"Good, that's what I want to hear; take care and good luck, _**Agent Lucy Wilde**_."

A perfect red nail pressed down on a specific key on her computer; ending the transmission.

_**OOO**_

**A/N: I have revealed a bit about Lois in the story; such as her age and background. Tagalog, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese and Russian is and will be used frequently in the story. Other languages will pop up as well. I will put the translations down at the bottom of the chapter. So if different languages in stories bother you, please don't read this story. I for one like stories with multiple languages. Keep in mind, I'm only studying Tagalog, so please don't bite me for getting a translation slightly wrong. **

**Also I know Gru will be getting a canon love interest, and I LOVE LUCY WILDE. Seriously canon wise I support GruxLucy which is why I will not ruin her character in my story. I really like this character and decided on making her a part of the fic. I did find a clip of her and Gru that takes place in her bakery. So that's where I got the description for the store :)  
**

**OOO**

**Tagalog:**

**hindi ko nitpick= **_I do not nitpick_

**huwag mag-alala= **_do not worry_

**Ikaw asong babae = **_You bitch_

**Poot ko sa iyo kaya magkano= **_I hate you so much_

**Xx**

**Italian:**

**smettere di lamentarsi=**_ stop complaining _

**silenzio= **_silence_

**Xx**

**Spanish:**

**Ella es una mujer extraña= **_She is a strange woman_

**que no es atractivo= **_that is unattractive_

**OOOO**

**Thank you for the lovely feedback :) **

**Disclaimer: Despicable Me belongs to Illumination. **


End file.
